


Wildest Dreams

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Genderswap, Rule 63, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation in Paris with her mom, Scott meets art student Isaac and is immediately charmed. She doesn't expect to see him again after that until she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on so many stories I'm so terrible. Anyway here's a new one-short inspired by Taylor Swift. This isn't going in the fic series since it's longer than 1000 words.

 

**Wildest Dreams**

_“Say you’ll remember me, standing in a nice dress starting at the sunset, babe, Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams”_

 

Scott stared at the two blue lines that glared back at her as she sat on her queen sized bed and thought back to how she had got to this moment.

It had six months ago almost. Her mother had decided to surprise her with a trip to Paris since her dad had announced he was getting remarried to a woman with three kids and had since had cut off all contact with Scott, and she had been feeling a little down. She had been thrilled of course, although worried that her mother had put a dent in her savings just for her but her mother had soon put a stop to her guilt by insisting it was just as much for her as it was for Scott. They had arrived in Paris at the beginning of May and would be staying until late July, a perfect amount of time for her to avoid hearing about her dad’s wedding and readymade family.

The hotel Melissa had booked them in was pretty nice. Their room was large and themed in shades of gold and beige with two king sized beds taking up both ends of the room. There was a small balcony outside of their room that gave them a stunning view of Paris and the Eiffel tower in the distance. And there was a door inside their room that led them to a large luxurious bathroom with a cosy looking bathtub that Scott was dying to try out. The hotel also had a large indoor swimming pool complete with a cold pool, Jacuzzi and sauna.

The first few days that they were in the romantic city, Melissa and Scott spent plenty of time exploring the many boutiques and shops that Paris had to offer and trying out new food – and promptly swearing never to do that again (snails just were not that appetizing to the California resident). They found a McDonalds after that and kept to safe food that they knew they liked. On day five of their vacation, they went to a beautiful pristine beach and donned their bikinis – Scott had bought a new shiny bronze one that looked great with her Latina complexion. In fact it was only two weeks into their holiday that Melissa decided to go off on her own and allow her daughter to do the same.

It happened after Scott pulled a face at her mother’s desire to go visit the catacombs. “Why would I want to go see a bunch of skeletons exactly?” She complained but her mother insisted that it would be interesting and educational and it was something she’d always wanted to see.

“If you don’t want to come, you can find something else to do but I’m going”, Melissa insisted. Scott sighed and had agreed to spend a day on her own. She decided that she would go to one of the many art gallery’s that the artistic city had to offer. She ended up at The Louvre of course, which was only the most famous art museum in France (and possibly one of the most renown in the world). She admired the Mona Lisa and felt a little bubble of excitement that she got to be here and see these things up close and not just in a classroom or a textbook. Suddenly she understood her mother’s eagerness to see a bunch of creepy skulls.

Scott was admiring the painting of ‘the wedding feast’ when a voice suddenly said from behind her, “isn’t it beautiful?” Scott had jumped a little in surprise and turned around to see a very cute curly blonde haired American standing behind her. Her mother had joked that maybe one of them would meet a gorgeous French guy during their time here but this guy was American funnily enough. “The painting, I mean. I love it here, this place. I think I’ve been here almost every week since I arrived”.

“Oh this is my first time. We’ve been here for a few weeks but I only just made it here today”, Scott replied shyly, not used to talking to good looking guys. Back in Beacon Hills she’d had one boyfriend Danny before he’d turned out to be gay and then nothing after that. No one wanted an asthmatic, geeky girl with precisely one friend who was the Sheriff’s kid. Even her own father hadn’t wanted her. He wanted the three boys that he’d never gotten from Melissa. “But it’s really amazing to see these famous paintings and sculptures up close”.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow up at her in interest and shot her an easy smile. “Are you an artist?”

“I wish I was but I’m not too great at art”.

“Well you look like you’d make an interesting subject if you don’t mind me saying so”, he grinned and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

“I’m not much”.

“Hey, I’m an artist. I’m the only one who gets to decide that and I decide that you are incredibly beautiful and I would like nothing more than to paint you”. At his words, Scott’s eyebrows shot up as the scene from Titanic flashed through her mind. As though he could read her mind, the guy immediately backtracked. “I mean paint your face, not your body, not that your body wouldn’t make a great picture but I just meant that….and I’m shutting up now. Sorry”.

Scott stared at the now embarrassed guy in front of her before she burst out laughing at the shamed puppy look on his face. “Sorry, that was just hilarious. I’m Scott by the way and you are?”

“Isaac. It’s nice to find another American around here that’s not from my class”.

“Are you here with college?”

“Yeah, I’m an art major. You?”

“On a long vacation with my mother. I just graduated from high school”. And that was how Scott met Isaac.

Between spending some time with her mother (she brought her to the museum because she knew her mother would love it) she managed to slip away and meet up with her new ‘friend’. For the first month or so they took their time getting to know each other and going on dates while he painted her as part of his artwork project. It was only when they were enjoying a picnic on the beach that their relationship officially became romantic – her mother was off visiting a large market and apparently wanted to go alone for some reason. She hadn’t questioned it, wanting to jump at the chance to see Isaac without having to explain him to her mother. They were sat on a towel on the sand, Scott in her bronze bikini and Isaac in nothing but a pair of blue shorts, his abs glistening with sweat from the warm Paris sun.

“You are really beautiful”, he told her as he leant across to touch a lock of her long black hair. “I want to kiss you but I’m afraid that you might think I’m being too forward” he admitted.

“You can kiss me, I want you to”, she smiled at him, her dimples appearing as she did. Isaac smiled back at her before leaning across and gently placing a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. Immediately she responded and relaxed into his touch, her lips parting slowly to allow him access. As their lips moved with each other as though in a dance, a passionate tango, Scott could have sworn that she saw fireworks. This was better than any other kiss she’d received in her life before (from Danny and one drunken time from her best friend Stiles) and she doubted anything would compare to it again.

“Wow”, he breathed as they pulled apart. Things after that heated up pretty quickly. They became boyfriend and girlfriend for the summer almost immediately after their kiss and soon her time with her mother was absorbed by Isaac. Not that her mother seemed to notice since she was pretty intent on going off and doing things without Scott there. Scott shrugged it off and didn’t think much of it as all of her thoughts and focus were on Isaac. He was nothing but sweet and attentive to her and didn’t pressure her into anything she didn’t want. They explored plenty of places in Paris and she even managed to find souvenirs for Stiles and his dad as well as her sort of friend Lydia. It wasn’t until a week before she was due to return home that things went any further with the good looking American.

“How ironic is it that out of all the French guys in Paris I’m having a Paris romance with an American?” Scott grinned as Isaac led her into the small hotel room he was staying in. Her mother was likely back in their room and she didn’t want her to meet Isaac. She didn’t want her to think that their relationship was more than it was, a summer thing. Even though she could easily see herself falling head over heels for him – and she had to admit she was halfway there – she knew a long distance relationship between them would never last. She was due to go to college in September and he was three years old than her.

“I’m pretty glad I found you before the French guys came barging at your door”, Isaac told her as he sat on his bed. Scott gave the small and kind of plain room a quick look over before sitting beside him.

“Yeah like that was ever going to happen”.

“You don’t see how beautiful and amazing you are. I had no idea you were American when I spotted you at the museum when we met. I just saw a gorgeous girl staring at one of my favourite paintings with a mesmerised look in her eyes and a breathless smile and knew I had to talk to you even if you turned out to be French and didn’t know a word of English”.

Scott felt her heart melt a little at his romantic words. “That’s really sweet, Isaac. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me in my life”.

“I find that hard to believe” he whispered in a low voice as he leant close to her and kissed her.

“Isaac, I go home next week” she told him as he kisses moved from her lips to her ears and down her neck.

“That really sucks”.

“I know. And I know that we won’t be together after that. So I want just one perfect night with you tonight. I want to remember it and you for the rest of my life”.

“Are you sure?” He pulled away to look at her with furrowed brows.

“Yeah. I’ll have to be back at my hotel room before my mom realises I’ve been out all night but I want you, Isaac”.

“I’ll do this on one condition”.

“What’s that?”

“You let me paint you, Jack Dawson style”. Scott’s eyes widened as Isaac smirked but she nodded in agreement. “Deal”.

And that was how she found herself, three months later, sitting in her bedroom, holding a positive pregnancy test that she had just taken in the bathroom while her mother was still at work (she had come home from college for the weekend to visit and decided to do it while there were no dorm mates about). After that night with Isaac they spent a perfect final week together before it was time to go home. It was only on the plane ride home that Scott had confessed that she had met someone to her mother. “His name was Isaac and he was the best guy I’ve ever met”, she’d sighed dreamily sure that she sounded like a walking cliché of a girl who’d just been to Paris and fallen in love.

“I’m happy that you had fun”, Melissa smiled before dropping her own bomb on Scott. “I have to admit, I met someone too”.

“Really?!”

“Yeah. The best bit is he actually comes from Beacon Hills himself and has a daughter of his own. His name is Chris Argent, he’s an art professor or something. He’s promised to visit when he and his class return to America in a few months”. For some reason that sent tingles down her spine but she shrugged it off. It was probably just a coincidence. The world wasn’t that small. There were plenty of American colleges that took art majors on field trips to Paris. It was a coincidence. Now three months on she was staring at the pregnancy test in her hand and her mother had been dating a guy she had yet to meet ever since Paris.

She thought back to the night with Isaac and realised stupidly that neither of them had remembered protection. Of course she was pregnant. They had done it at least five times that night. Scott wondered what Stiles would say when she told him that his souvenir wasn’t the only thing she brought back from Paris. She had only told her mother about Isaac, not wanting Stiles to make fun of her and ruin her memories for her. Of course she’d managed to do that all on her own now. What the hell was she supposed to do? She didn’t have Isaac’s number or address, she didn’t even have a last name. Her mom was going to kill her. Her dad wouldn’t care. Scott was so disappointed in herself but she knew without a doubt that she would be keeping the baby. It was still conceived out of love, no matter how accidental or inconvenient it was. She’d a find a way to get through this by herself, somehow.

A few weeks later, Scott had finally decided to tell her mother that she was going to be a grandma (she was showing now and soon she wouldn’t be able to hide in under loose tops) but of course the moment that she choose to do it she had to bring her new beau over to introduce to her daughter. “Now Chris is bringing a student of his with him. The kid was in his class when they were on the field trip to France and he’s been a father figure to him for years now since he left home so I told him of course he could bring him”.

Somewhere an alarm went off in the back of Scott’s mind but she didn’t think that it was possible Isaac and Chris Argent’s favourite student could be the same person so she had shrugged off the feeling and changed for dinner. If she was going to be meeting her mom’s new boyfriend then she was going to make sure that she was dressed for it in a long gypsy skirt and tank top that was still loose enough to just about cover the small belly that she was sporting (hopefully she could pass it off for bloat at the moment). Scott tied her hair into a loose pony tail before going downstairs to help her mother in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later dinner was ready and there was a knock on the door. While Scott set everything out in the dining room her mother went to open the door. She heard her mother’s warm voice and the sound of two male voices mixing together as they greeted her. Once she had finished setting everything out, Scott made her way into the foyer to introduce herself to their guests. When she saw who was standing in front of her she suddenly felt like the world was closing in on her.

“Scott, this is Chris. Chris this is my daughter Scott”. Somewhere it registered that her mother was speaking but Scott couldn’t take her eyes off the familiar blonde that was standing beside her mother’s boyfriend. He was also staring at her in disbelief and amazement. “Scott, this is Chris’s student Isaac”.

“Ah...we sort of already know each other”, Isaac smirked as Scott flushed in embarrassment. Melissa’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You do?”

“We met in France”.

“Isaac is the cute guy you told me about? Wait a minute you said the guy’s name was Isaac. He’s the same Isaac?”

“Yeah that’s me, Ms McCall”, Isaac admitted and pushed a hand through his hair nervously.

“You can call me Melissa. Why don’t you two go find a seat at the table while I get dinner out of the oven?” Melissa suggested and nudged her daughter. “Why don’t you show them into the dining room sweetie?” Scott shook herself out of her stunned stupor long enough to nod at her mother and lead the two men into the dining room. Dinner that night was sufficiently awkward thanks to the fact that she had never expected to see Isaac ever again and yet he was right here. This might be her only opportunity to tell him that she was pregnant. She knew she was supposed to tell her mother first but Isaac was her baby daddy – even though she hated that term and would never use it out loud.

“Isaac, can I talk to you in private?” Scott asked after dessert had been served and the men had complimented Melissa’s cooking. Her (ex?) boyfriend (fling?) nodded in surprised and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

“So this is your room, huh. It’s nice. Not as girlie as I pictured”.

“Why did you expect pink frills everywhere?” Scott smiled, trying to ignore her nerves.

“I don’t know to be honest”.

“Isaac, it’s really good to see you. I didn’t think I’d see you again”.

“Same here. I didn’t know you lived in Beacon Hills. I go to college at Stanford which isn’t too far from here”.

“Stanford, that’s impressive”.

“Didn't you start college in September?” Isaac asked her as he sat down on her bed while she took the chair in front of her desk. She couldn’t allow herself to be distracted by being too close to him. She needed to get the words out before she lost her nerve.

“Yeah but I'm not too sure how long I'm going to stay in college for”.

Isaac frowned at her answer. “Why do you say that?”

“Because…because I’m not sure how I could handle college and taking care of a baby”, Scott replied her heart beating erratically in her chest.

“What baby?” Isaac asked, completely clueless. Scott wanted to giggle at the confused look on his face.

“I’m pregnant, Isaac. You got me pregnant the week before I came home. I didn’t think I’d get to tell you”. The colour drained out of Isaac’s face and he stared at her, face ashen.

“You’re definitely…pregnant?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen a doctor, taken a test and everything. I’ve started to show”, she told him and placed a hand on the small but firm bump that protruded from her abdomen. His eyes followed her hand and stayed there for a long while before he finally managed to prey his eyes away to look up at her.

“Are you keeping it then?”

“Yeah. I always wanted kids even if I didn’t really plan to have them this early”, Scott laughed humourlessly. “I’ve still got to tell my mom”.

“Chris is going to kill me”.

“I think we should exchange numbers that way we can keep in touch…that is if you want. You don’t need to be involved if you don’t want to be”.

“Of course I’m going to be involved”, Isaac snapped. “Do you think I’m one of those jerks that just gets a girl pregnant after having all the fun and then ignores his own kid?” Scott blinked at him in surprise, taken back by the sudden hostility in his voice and expression.

“I didn’t think that you were, I just don’t want you to think I’m pushing you into anything”.

“I’m sorry”, Isaac sighed. “I just didn’t’ have the best relationship with my own dad”.

“It’s okay, neither do I. My dad doesn’t even speak to me anymore”.

“It still doesn’t mean I get to be a jerk”.

“No but I’ll let you off the hook this time”. At her flippant response, Isaac actually smiled.

“You know I wanted to kiss you all night. Do you think I could?”

“I don’t see the harm in that. You already got me pregnant”, Scott grinned and they both got up, meeting in the middle of her room before he leant down to her five feet seven inches of height and planted a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
